metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Leviathan Battleship
The Leviathan Battleship was an organism from Phaaze outfitted with technology by the Space Pirates onboard the Colossus, who had fallen under the control of Dark Samus. According to the ''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' art booklet and Space Pirate Data, some time after Dark Samus had spontaneously left the Colossus, she encountered a Leviathan during her search for Phaaze. Once she infected it with her particular strain of Phazon, she had the creature open a Wormhole as a shortcut to reach her destination. Afterward, she took the Leviathan back to where she had left the Colossus and ordered the Pirates to follow her through her second trip to Phaaze. It was only after reaching the planet when the crew of the Colossus began installing cybernetic weapons, crew quarters and command consoles into the Leviathan and became their leader's flagship. Samus Aran briefly visited this organic battleship in orbit around the Pirate Homeworld, via a Warp Site on the planet, to gain control of the vessel. If Samus boarded the Leviathan before having fully explored the [[G.F.S. Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]], she would learn from Aurora Unit 242 that a Pirate Code was needed to allow the Federation to gain access to the creature. 242 also advised her to investigate the Valhalla for any clues left behind by the Pirate raid. Once she acquired the codes, she employed them into the command consoles located in the creature's skull to gain control of the Leviathan. Later on, this battleship was seen under the command by Fleet Admiral Castor Dane of the Galactic Federation, warping an entire fleet (including the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]]) to Phaaze. Its last act was to open a Wormhole, which the Federation used to escape. However, the spacecraft was too slow to escape in time, or was purposely left behind to be destroyed, just as Phaaze exploded. The Leviathan Battleship was last seen disintegrating in the blast. Scans ;Transportation Portal:"Transportation portal online. Connection to the Pirate Homeworld has been established." ;Leviathan Core:"Target appears to be a portion of the Leviathan's core. Invulnerable to all weaponry." ;Leviathan optical organ:"Leviathan optical organ. Target appears to be sensitive to any kind of weapon fire." Gun Socket ;Before entering codes: "Control terminal commands the Leviathan. Operate terminal to gain control of the Leviathan." ;After entering codes:"Control codes entered. The Federation has gained control of the Leviathan." Connecting rooms *Leviathan Access Portal (via Portal) Trivia *Inside the ship, there are what the Scan Visor reveals to be optical sensors highly susceptible to weapons fire. When they are shot, they close and the room rumbles. If Samus shoots them at least 60 times, a Friend Voucher called "Leviathan Humiliated" will be awarded. *It is impossible to determine where the Leviathan was originally headed, since Dark Samus stopped the creature in its tracks and thus never reached the planet it was meant to land on. *The theme that plays when Samus aboards the Battleship is Phazon Area, originally used in Metroid Prime for level 3 of the Phazon Mines. The theme also plays on the first visit to Corrupted Pool, and a remix plays in each Leviathan seed. *The Phazon Core of the Leviathan can be seen in the room Samus is teleported into. According to the Space Pirate Data log titled The Leviathan, the room is located within the creature's skull, suggesting Phazon Cores are nestled near the brains of their respective Leviathans. Gallery File:Holographic_Leviathan_Battleship_portal.jpg|Hologram depicting the Leviathan Battleship's status. File:Leviathan_Battleship_interior.jpg|Console in front of the Battleship's Phazon Core. Leviathan appears.png|The Leviathan Battleship with the Olympus in tow. Leviathan portal beam.png|The Leviathan fires its Portal beam Leviathan in space 3.png|The Battleship and the fleet Leviathan and fleet enter wormhole.png Leviathan wormhole 3.png|The Battleship and fleet enter the Wormhole. File:Storyboard5.png|Storyboard concept art File:LeviathanScan.png|Scan images ru:Линкор Левиафан Category:Rooms Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Spacecraft Category:Phaaze Category:Galactic Federation Category:Leviathans Category:Destroyed Locations Category:Cyborgs Category:Warp Sites Category:Space Pirate Vehicles Category:Vehicles